Gems Vacation
by Dante Watterson
Summary: After finding out there's no Gem activity going on around Beach City, Gem Locations or anywhere else, the Gems decided they should go on vacation to somewhere nice to relax for about 2 days, spending time together with their friends/teammates and lovers. Jewel belongs to lexboss, Onyx belongs to King Spike Rules, and Soren belongs to Soren. One-Shot.


Morning

As it was the daytime in Beach City, Steven and his Gf Lapis, along with the others who are Blue Pearl, Violet Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot, Marble, Pumpkin Dog, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl and Garnet were inside of the Beach House together as they were all inside part of the living room looking to be thinking of something as while thinking Steven then asked curiously.

"Guys, what are we going to do since there's no missions or attacks today?" When he asked as today there wasn't any Corrupted Gems, Cluster Mutants or Gem-Item activity going on around Beach City, Gem Locations, or anywhere else today, the Gems looked at one another wondering what they should do before looking at their leader Pearl who noticed this and then told Steven.

"We...Don't know just yet Steven, but will know what to do soon."

After Pearl told Steven with a smile, Steven then smiled to and nodded as they began to think again, trying to figure out what to do, as after a while of trying to see what they should do, Steven then had a idea and then looked at Lapis and the others and then told them happily. "Guy I know what we can do together!"

Once he said that excitedly they all then began to look at him as they said. "You do?" When asked Steven then nodded and began to tell them happily. "Yeah, since there's no Corruptions, Cluster mutants, Gem Items nor anything like that, how about we all go on a vacation together somewhere nice?"

As soon as Steven asked that Lapis, Blue Pearl, Violet Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot, Marble, Pumpkin Dog, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl and Garnet began to talk to each other wondering if this is a good idea or not as while doing that they each began agreeing with the idea Steven head as smiles began to appear on their faces through the conversations they were having as after a while they then looked at Steven as Blue Pearl then said to him happily. "Steven, that sounds like a good idea." After Blue Pearl told Steven that he then smiled at her as the others had agreed to do that, but after they did Violet Pearl then said. "Wait, where are we going to go for a vacation?"

Once she asked Lapis looked down at the bottom of the table and then grabbed something from the bottom of it before pulling it out and up before putting it on the table as once she did she then said. "Will use the laptop, it should be able to show us some places we can Warp to for a vacation."

When she told them, she then turned on the laptop and gave it to Steven who began looking on a website for the best places to go to for a vacation as while looking, the others then went behind Steven and Lapis to try to see what he and Lapis are looking up for as while looking Steven hummed placing a hand under his chin thinking while scrolling through the website as after a minute he and Lapis then spotted a place they can all go to and grinned as he said.

"Oh guys I think we found the best place for us to go to."

Once he announced that they all then looked at the place Steven found for them to go too as it was a Hotel they were looking at that was called Splash Lagoon which looked to have many places on it as there were images of what looked to be the nice Hotel from inside and the other part of it which was the connected part that leads to the indoor Water Park that has with multiple pools, with some waterslides inside of it, and some hot tub like pools.

Along with a wave pool and a water-like playground in the middle of it with a giant Hawaiian Tiki head cup that fills with water as some of the photo images have some parts of the Tiki head cup at a random time beginning to tilt before spilling down onto this target where many people were standing on at to get hit by the water, there's even a image of a snack bar too, a arcade right above it that's inside a dry cool room as the games can't get wet by the water inside the water park.

Other then that there's also a gift shop that's on the outside of the Arcade as after seeing this Steven and Lapis then looked at the others as Steven asked curiously. "What do you think everyone, like to go there as a vacation?" When Steven asked curiously Pearl then talked to the others as she then smiled and then said.

"Sure Steven, as the leader I can tell that will be a good place for us to have a vacation at."

Once she told them that Steven and Lapis then looked at each other and then smiled as Steven began paying for the Hotel room they'll be in as while he did he then said to the others happily. "As soon as I pay for all of us to stay in one of the Hotel rooms for two days, today and tomorrow will begin getting the things we need pack and then head their...Wait, Pearl is there a way to get there by Warp Pad."

When Steven asked, Pearl looked at the screen trying to see where the Hotel's located at, as once she saw the place she then smiled and then said. "Perfect, from the looks of it there's a Warp Pad nearby the Hotel that we can take to get there quicker."

After saying that she then looked at the others and then said. "Okay everyone, let's get packing and get ready to go there." After Pearl told the team they then began getting ready as Amethyst said to Soren and Pink Pearl.

"We're going on vacation, Whoo! Soren, Pink Pearl let's get somethings from our room to bring and get ready for this great day."

When Amethyst told them they then smiled and began following Amethyst into their room running towards the temple door as they were going to be bringing some of their things with them as while they did that Jewel, Peridot, Marble and Pumpkin then got into the Warp Pad as they were going to be getting ready to head back to their home that's the barn as Jewel said happily.

"Will be back everyone were going to bring a few things with us from the barn." After Jewel said that Peridot then said as they began to Warp back to the barn for a quick moment. "I can't wait to bring the alien doll with me!"

After saying that she, Jewel and their two pets then warped to the barn to pack some things with them as while they did that Pearl, Onyx and Yellow Pearl headed towards the Temple Door as Pearl said. "Will be right back too, we need to get a few things before we can get ready to Warp there at that hotel."

After Pearl said that smiling she then opened up the Temple door to her, Onyx and Yellow Pearl's room as they began going inside of it to get a few things they needed as while they did Steven along with Lapis began to head upstairs to Steven's bedroom as they began packing their things too, as Blue and Violet Pearl went into their room inside the temple to get a bit of their things too as while Steven and Lapis were packing a few things Steven looked down at Garnet and asked.

"Uh...Garnet do you want to bring anything you need?" When he asked, Garnet shook her head no and then said with a small smile.

"I'm good Steven, I don't need to bring anything." When Garnet said that smiling Steven then said happily. "Oh, okay."

After saying that Steven then went back with Lapis packing up the things they're going to be bringing with them to the Splash Lagoon as they were getting a few luggage's for not only them but also for Pearl, Onyx, Yellow Pearl, Blue Pearl, Violet Pearl as they're going to need some if their bringing some things with them as they began packing one of the luggage's with their stuff.

A few minutes later

After a while of packing and leaving their temple rooms and packing all of the things they're going to be bringing with them, Steven, Lapis, Blue Pearl, Violet Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot, Marble, Pumpkin Dog, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, and Garnet have finished packing up the things they're going to be bringing with them, Jewel, Peridot, and Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl didn't need a luggage as they had some in their home or room to use.

While they were all inside of the Beach House Steven then asked everyone to make sure that's everything they needed. "Okay, now that were all here in the Beach House did all of you get the things you wanted to bring with you?" After Steven asked the others then began looking into each others luggage's to make sure they got what they wanted to bring with them, after looking Pearl then looked over at Steven and Lapis and then said.

"From the looks of it Steven all of us have gotten the things we needed packed up and ready to go, but did you and Lapis get the things you needed?" After Pearl asked curiously, Steven and Lapis looked at each other and then back down at their luggage's as they then looked at Pearl as Lapis told her.

"We have everything we wanted to bring to Pearl."

Once Lapis had told her that, she then smiled and then said. "Okay then, we're all ready to go everyone, let's head to the Warp Pad and will begin getting there to the Hotel." When Pearl told, Steven, Lapis and the others that they then began picking up their bags before going to the Warp Pad following Pearl to it as once they were there Pearl then said smiling. "Okay everyone inside?"

When asked everyone then made sure and then began telling Pearl that they were all inside as after telling her she then began making her Gem glow as she then said. "Okay, here we go."

After saying that they began to Warp through the Warp Pad making it to the one closest to the Splash Lagoon Hotel they're going to at.

Few minutes later

When the minutes have passed a Warp Pad in a forest like area then began to have a beam of light began hitting it as it was Pearl and the others as they were arriving to the area as after the light faded away they then began to look around the area as while looking around Onyx then looked at his wife Pearl and then asked curiously. "Pearl is this the right place?" When he asked curiously Pearl then looked around the area and then smiled as she then said.

"It is, from the looks of it we just need to head forward and will be out of this forest and see the hotel, it should be close."

As Pearl said that she and the others then picked up their luggage's and began to follow Pearl forward as after a few minutes of walking through the forest they made it out into the clearing and began seeing the full view of the area, as while looking around the area Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl then spotted what had to be the hotel they're going to be going to as Soren pointed at it and then asked. "Is that the hotel were going to."

When he asked Pink Pearl then said. "It's the one that looks to have those large shiny looking amphibians on it." When Pink Pearl told them while pointing at the large fish props Steven looked at it and then said happily.

"Oh that's the Hotel, Splash Lagoon, let's go and head inside of it, by the time were inside will head to our Hotel room, get everything set, and then begin to head out to the indoor Water Park to enjoy some time together there."

After saying that they all then began to head towards the Hotel to go inside of the entrance to get the keys to the room and then head there, as once they got to the entrance they opened op the double doors and began heading inside towards the counter looking around seeing the inside front of the Hotel as it looks amazing, once they made it to the counter the employee at it then noticed them and then greeted them happily as they said.

"Hello and welcome to Splash Lagoon, from the looks of it I can see your the Crystal Gems, I'm going to guess your the ones that just paid to stay in a Hotel room for at today and tomorrow not to long ago, right?"

When the employee asked that Steven then told them as he said happily. "Yep, we're the ones that did that, we took a short cut here through a Warp Pad to get here." Once Steven told the employee Pearl then said as she asked. "Is the room we picked vacant?"

When Pearl asked the employee then thought for a moment before telling them. "I'll be right back, I need to check the key rack to see if the keys to your room is still there." After saying that the employee then left to the key racket and began searching for the room key as while they did that, Steven and the others then began waiting as while waiting they looked around the area a bit as while looking Steven then asked them happily.

"So guys what part of the indoor water park do you think you'll like?" When Steven asked curiously with a smile Lapis looked at Steven and then said smiling.

"I think the indoor water park will be something I like nice, but the one part I like of it is that Tiki head cup, it looks interesting." After Lapis said that smiling Blue Pearl and Violet then looked at each other smiling as Blue Pearl then said.

"The pools there look like something nice."

After saying that Pearl who was talking to Onyx and Yellow Pearl then said happily. "The wave pool they have looks like something me, Yellow and Onyx will like." After Pearl said that with the two agreeing with her, Jewel then said as she hugged Peridot happily.

"Some of the pools they have look like something that Peridot and I will enjoy together, and Peridot will look adorable in some of them." Once Jewel said that smiling Peridot then began blushing a bit from what Jewel said as Amethyst then said happily.

"The Arcade and snack bar look like something that me, Soren and Pink Pearl will like, but the slushies' they have at the snack bar look good." As she said that smiling, Soren and Pink Pearl then began agreeing as while they did Steven then looked up over at Garnet and then asked her curiously. "What about you to Garnet?" When Steven asked happily Garnet then used her future vision to see what she'll like as after looking she then gave a small smile and then said.

"Hm...I think the thing I would like there is the pools, the ones that are heated into warm pools." After Garnet told Steven and the others that they then heard walking and then saw the Employee coming back with the keys to their room as they handed one of them the keys to their room as the employee said. "Here you go, the keys to your room, just take the elevator to the 2nd floor of the room, head down the hall to the right and then go to the left and you'll be at your room."

After the Employee told them that Pearl who was handed with the keys then said smiling. "Thank you, will be on our way to our room." Once she finished her sentence, she along with Onyx, Yellow Pearl and the others then began heading to their room as while they did the employee then said as they waved to the Gems.

"Good luck and enjoy your time here in Splash Lagoon."

Once finished the Gems then began to continue their way towards their room, but as they did Steven then became curious and then asked Lapis, Pearl and the others. "Everyone wait, why did we bring luggage's if you can make your clothes by using your Gems to form them?"

After asking that curiously Pearl then smiled and then told Steven as she said. "We brought luggage's with us Steven, because we brought a few things with us that we might need, use, or want to try out." After Pearl told Steven that smiling Steven then smiled and then said.

"Ohh, okay." Once he said that they then continued their way towards their hotel room

Few minutes later

After taking the elevator up to the second floor and following the hallway to their room they began searching for the door before stopping at a door that has the number on it that's the same as the one that's on the key, as while looking at it Amethyst then asked curiously. "Is this our room?"

When she asked that Pearl then looked back at the door and then said happily. "Yep, this is it."

Once Pearl said that she then began putting the key into the hole of the door and then began to turn it before opening up the door before pushing it open as they began heading inside with the other coming in too, as after making it inside of the Hotel room they then began to look around before noticing it's dark as Peridot then asked Jewel. "Jewel why is the Hotel room dark? I thought they would have the lights on for us if we were coming here." After Peridot said that Jewel then nodded as she said.

"I know me too Peridot, but I'm guessing they keep the lights off because they want to save up power." After Jewel told Peridot that Pearl then said as she began touching the wall.

"Don't worry everyone we just have to find the light switch, after that everything should be easy to see."

Once Pearl told everyone that they then nodded and began to touch the walls too trying to find the light as while they did that Steven felt something sticking out of the wall and then smiled as he turned it on and then said happily. "I found the switch, now we can see everything in the room."

After Steven said that Lapis then smiled at him and then said happily.

"Good job Steven."

When she said that smiling they then began heading into the big part of their room and then looked amazed of the main room of their hotel room as it was big and really fancy looking as the floor was carpeted except for the kitchen which was tiled, the walls and celling were painted a royal looking beige, blue, and or white color, the room they were in looked like the living room and kitchen as there was furniture in it.

Such as couches, rocking chairs, wooden and or glass tables, and a TV/DVD holder which has a HD TV on it with a gaming system connected to it, which must be Hotel property them to play on while they're there, in the kitchen there's a dinning table connected to the wall, a freezer a fridge, some cabinets, a oven with a stove, and a microwave, as the Gems were looking at it Steven then said sounding amazed by what it looks like.

"Whoa, this Hotel is amazing!" As Steven said that he along with Lapis, Blue, Violet, Yellow, Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot, Marble, Pumpkin, Soren, Amethyst, Pink, Garnet then went inside the room with their luggage's as one of them closed the door behind them, locking it, as their walking they then noticed five doors, as after noticing it Pearl then said.

"I'm going to guess the closed doors are the bedrooms." After Pearl said that she then looked at the others and then said. "Okay everyone choose the bedroom you want to be in for today and tomorrow, unpack your things, after that will begin to head into the water park."

After saying that to the others they all then either nodded and or agreed as they each began heading to the rooms they wanted to be in as Steven, Lapis, Blue Pearl, Violet Pearl went into first door, as Jewel, Peridot, Marble, Pumpkin Dog went into the second door, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl went inside the third one, Garnet went into the fourth bedroom, and Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Onyx went into the fifth.

Once they were inside their rooms they then began to unzip their luggage's and began to unpack their things that they've brought with them such as Steven's extra clothes, pajamas and swim clothes, Peridot's Alien Doll, some of Marble and Pumpkins chew toys, and Soren along with Amethyst and Pink's snacks, placing them either on or in drawers, tables, or selves, as after a few minutes of unpacking their things Pearl who's in her room then said loud for other to hear.

"If all of you finished unpacking your things then get ready to dress or form yourselves into swim clothes, in a few minutes will be going towards the indoor water park."

After Pearl announced that to everyone they all then said to let her know that they've heard her. "Got it." After saying that they all then began getting ready as while they did Steven who's in his hotel bedroom with Lapis, Blue Pearl and Violet Pearl then said happily as he's going to the bathroom in their bedroom to change. "I'll see you three and the others when I'm ready."

When he said that he then headed into the bathroom and closed the door as Lapis said smiling. "Okay Steven, me and the others will see you when your done." After that she along with Blue Pearl and Violet Pearl then began to get ready to figure out and then form into the swim clothes that they want to pick.

A few minutes later

After the minutes have passed everyone of the Gems inside the room were now ready to go to the indoor water park as they began leaving their rooms as Steven, Onyx and Soren were in their swim trunks and tank tops as Lapis, Blue Pearl, Violet Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Pearl, Jewel, Peridot, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, and Garnet were in their swim suits as the swim clothes they were all in matched their colors from either their clothes, Gems or skin.

When they were all out of their rooms including Marble and Pumpkin, Steven then looked at everyone and then asked them curiously. "Is everyone ready to go?" After asking everyone Lapis then said happily.

"We're all ready to go Steven."

When she told Steven then smiled and then said as they opened the hotel room door. "Okay then here we go." As he said that they then left their room while closing it as they were all heading to the indoor water park Splash Lagoon, going the direction where it's at as they first began going down the stairs to the first floor first before heading down the hall leading to the entrance, as while going their Steven looked over at his Gf Lapis and said to her smiling.

"Hey Lapis." When he said that Lapis then looked at Steven smiling and then said. "Yes Steven?" After saying that Steven then looked at her and then told her happily.

"You look amazing in your blue swim suit."

When he said that Lapis then began to blush blue a little bit and then said to him, giving out a little giggle. "Thank you Steven." She then looked forward and then saw what looked like a short ramp going up to a double door and asked Steven. "Is that entrance?"

Once she asked Steven then looked over to where Lapis was looking at and then looked closely before seeing the name of the water park right above the double doors and then smiled knowing that it was the entrance as he then nodded to Lapis and then said. "It is, everyone where there, we just have to go through those double doors and will be in the water park."

When Steven said that smiling the others then began to look happy as well as they began making their way towards the entrance as Soren then told Amethyst and Pink Pearl. "This is going to be awesome." After Soren told Amethyst and Pink Pearl that happily, they then smiled as Amethyst then said. "Yeah it is."

After saying that Pink Pearl then said happily. "I can't wait until we're inside the indoor water park."

After saying that they then began pushing the doors open and began walking inside as once they were inside they began seeing everything of the Water Park as everything looked exactly like how they saw on the laptop when they were trying to see if it was the best place to go to for a vacation as while looking Onyx then smiled and then told his wives Pearl and Yellow Pearl.

"Whoa, now we know those photos on the laptop weren't false advertising."

When he said that the two then nodded smiling as Steven then said happily. "What are we waiting for, let's go to the places we want to go and swim, slide or splash into at." After Steven said that the others then agreed with Steven and began to go with their lovers to the places they want to go to as while they went Steven looked at Lapis and then said smiling.

"Ready to go to one of the pools or rides Lapis." When Steven asked happily, Lapis then smiled and then nodded to Steven before saying happily.

"Sure Steven, let's go." After saying that they both then began to walk making their way towards one of the pools or slides that they're going to be going at to try out together as while they did Lapis became curious and then asked. "Steven, can we go to the Tiki head first?"

When she asked curiously Steven looked at the Tiki head cup above the water like playground seeing that it was beginning to fill up with water as he then smiled and then said happily. "Hmm...Not yet Lapis, the heads still filling up with water, it'll take a few minutes for it to fill all the way to the top, but a alarm goes off, that's when will go there and get ready." When he said that, Lapis then said happily.

"Okay Steven."

After saying that they then began to continue their way towards one of the slides or pools as while they did that Blue Pearl and Violet Pearl were at a pool that seems to be calm and crystal clear as while they were there Blue Pearl helping Violet Pearl get into the pool as the stairs going into it were a bit slippery as while she did she then looked at Violet Pearl and then said smiling. "Don't worry Violet Pearl, I got you, were almost inside the pool." As she said that smiling, Violet Pearl then looked at her and then gave a small smile as she then said.

"Okay." As she said that they both then made it into the pool, once they were inside the pool, she then looked at Blue and then said smiling. "Thank you for helping me Blue Pearl."

When she said that Blue Pearl then smiled and then said. "Welcome Violet Pearl." As she said that smiling they then began to enjoy their time together in the pool they were in happily as while they were enjoying it together, Pearl, Onyx and Yellow Pearl were at the wave pool together laying inside the water as the were passing by them as while they were having a good time in it Pearl looked over at Yellow Pearl and Onyx and asked.

"How are you two enjoying the wave pool so far?"

After asking happily Onyx and Yellow Pearl looked at each other happily as Onyx said first to Pearl. "We're having a good time in it Pearl." Once he said that Yellow Pearl then said.

"Same here, I'm surprise on how the people were able to invent this type of wave contraption to make this wave pool." As she said that smiling as they continued having their time in the water, Jewel and Peridot were at this one pool like ride called the lazy river as they were laying in a tube together with Jewel holding onto Peridot as they ride the lazy river, while they did Jewel then smiled at Peridot who noticed it and then asked curiously and happily.

"Why are you smiling Jewel."

When she asked, Jewel giggled and hugged Peridot close to her and then said smiling. "Peridot, you just look adorable when we're laying together in this tube."

Once Jewel said that Peridot then began blushing green again as she then smiled at Jewel and then said to her happily. "Thank you Jewel." As she said that they both then continued enjoying their time in the pool like river as while they enjoy their time Marble and Pumpkin Dog were nearby them laying in a double tube together looking around as they were enjoying the sight of everything, as they enjoy their time together, Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl were at a large rectangular pool playing as they were playing pool basketball.

As they were playing it together they were using what looked like a basketball but less like the ones in gyms or basketball courts as the one they were using was just a ball in the shape of a basketball as while they were playing Pink Pearl head the ball and looked at Amethyst and Soren who were trying to block her from throwing the ball into the hoop behind them as while they did that Amethyst then said smiling. "Come on Pink Pearl you can do it."

When she said that Soren then nodded and said. "Yeah, you can do it, just try to look for a opening."

Once he said that smiling, Pink Pearl then looked closely and then began smiling as she had just saw a opening and then threw the ball making it go above Soren and Amethyst as they looked at it and then saw it land right into the hoop behind them as once it went inside Pink Pearl then said happily.

"Wow, I made it in."

After she said that smiling Soren and Amethyst then smiled at her as Soren then said. "Good job Pink Pearl." After saying that, Amethyst then said.

"Yeah that was a good shot." When she said that Pink Pearl then began blushing a bit, as while she did she then said. "Thank you Soren and Amethyst, who's turn is it now?" When she asked Amethyst then looked over and then said.

"I think it's Soren turn now, think you try it?"

After asking that smiling, Soren then thought for a moment and then said. "Sure Amethyst, I think I can." After saying that happily he, Amethyst and Pink Pearl then began getting ready as Soren was going to get ready to play again, as while they did that, Steven and Lapis were both sitting together inside a pool which was warm as it was one of the warm pools in the indoor water park as while there Steven then asked Lapis.

"How's the water feel to you Lapis?" When he asked smiling, Lapis then looked at him and then said happily.

"It feels great Steven, I'm surprised that they can make pools warm like this." As she said that smiling, Steven then smiled and then said.

"I'm glad it feels good, after this and Tiki us and the others will get something from the snack bar, then go to the Arcade and then get something from the gift shop before heading back into our room." After Steven said that happily he then became curious of the time and then said. "Speaking of that how many minutes until the Tiki heads ready to spill?"

"I think I can help tell the time when." Steven and Lapis then looked over and saw Garnet who was the one that said that as she was enjoying her time in the warm water as she then said with a small smile. "You both have about 1 and a half minutes left, we should go now if you want to be there in time."

When she said that Steven and Lapis then smiled as Lapis then said. "Thank you Garnet, and wait, why did you say we?"

After he asked she told him saying. "The others are going to be there too to get splashed by the water as well, I'm coming with you two because it looks like a lot of fun." After saying that Steven said.

"Cool, let's go right now."

Once he said that him, Lapis, Garnet then got out of the water and began making their way towards the target where the Tiki head is at as while the three of them got there they then stood in the center of the target and began looking up as the alarm was beginning as there was a minute left until it spills as they waited there they then saw the others coming to them as once they got to them Steven said smiling.

"Guys you made it, now will be hit by the splash of water that's going to be coming from the Tiki cup above us." As he said that Soren then said happily to Steven as he said. "Yeah, we would not wanna miss something as big as this." After he said that Onyx then asked curiously.

"When should it begin to spill?"

As soon he asked that the Tiki cup then began spilling down towards the target and began hitting the team with large gallons of water as they were being coated in the water until it was done splashing them, as after that was done Steven then sad as he was beginning to smile. "That was Awesome!" After Steven said that smiling Lapis then smiled and then said to him.

"It sure was Steven, but now that's done should we go to the snack bar now?" When she asked curiously Steven then smiled and then said. "Yep, then after that the arcade."

After Steven told them that they then began making their way towards the snack bar areas as they were going to try something there or soon bring it with them to the Arcade as once they got there they began to get into the line which they were the only ones at as they began to each begin ordering the things they wanted to try as once they got the things they wanted to get, as after that they then began looking around for a table, while they did Steven then asked.

"Guys do you see any tables that are opened?" As soon as Steven asked that curiously they all then began looking around before Soren said as he pointed at the opened table.

"I see one opened and it looks like the right one for us."

When he said that they all then began heading over to where Soren pointed at and began sitting at the table and began to try out some of the things they've got from the snack bar as they were going to soon go into the Arcade after they finish.

Minutes later

After they've finished the things the got they all then began to make their way up these stairs that lead to this 2nd floor which is where the arcade's at as once they made it towards the glass slide open doors they then began heading inside as they began looking around at the Arcade games, as after looking around Steven then said smiling. "Wow, this looks much like FunLand Arcade almost."

When Steven said that smiling the others then began agreeing as Soren then said. "Yeah, like it's not that dark, and it looks to be having better arcade games or ones that were never at FunLand Arcade." After saying that Amethyst then said happily.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go and play some Arcades."

After Amethyst had said that happily the others then began agreeing and began going to play a few of the Arcade games that are there for fun together with their lovers.

Later

After a few hours of playin some of the games the team had gave in their tickets, which were in these cards they bought which were a advance way to get tickets as they were saving it for later for if they ever come in another time for vacation again as after they finished playing arcades Jewel then said happily. "The Arcades they have her were actually better then ones back at Beach City almost."

Once she said that Peridot then said smiling. "I agree, and best part is we didn't have to carry those ticket things around, we just needed to use this card to earn them and use them to get prizes." After saying that smiling as they went towards where the gift shop is Amethyst then said to Soren. "I was surprised you got a lot just by winning that boxing game they have, it didn't even look like it was rigged." After Amethyst said that, Soren then nodded as he then said.

"They just made the fake boxing gloves you need to hold a bit heavy, if we use it, it doesn't work because we're strong enough to pick something like that up." After Soren said that Pink Pearl then nodded as she played the game to as she then said.

"Yeah, but it was fun, including that Ocean Hunter game we played, I never knew there were dangerous sea creatures that once use to be in the ocean."

After Pink Pearl finished her sentence she then gave a bit of a shiver as some of the sea creatures in the Ocean Hunter Arcade Game were creepy and scary looking as after a bit of walking they then stopped at this opened entrance and then looked up as they saw the word Gift Shop above it as they then looked through the windows and then saw that this was defiantly the gift shops as while looking at it Steven then smiled and then said.

"We're here at the Gift Shop, now we can go inside and then get some gifts for our lovers."

Once Steven said that smiling he along with Lapis, Blue, Violet, Yellow, Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot, Marble, Pumpkin, Soren, Amethyst, Pink, and Garnet then began to head inside of the Gift Shop as they were going to be shopping and picking out one of the things they want to give their lovers as soon as they go back home to the Beach House tomorrow as they were all going to be taking their time to get the things they're looking for.

Later

After about 20 minutes of looking through the gift shop Steven, Lapis and the others then finally found the things that they wanted to get for their lovers and began to each put the gifts into the small gift bags they were given and began leaving the Gift Shop, through the Arcade, snack bar area and indoor pool before leaving out to the hall they took to get there as they're heading back into their room, as they were Lapis then looked at Steven smiling as she said.

"Thank you Steven for getting me a gift."

Once she said Steven then said happily. "Welcome Lapis and thank you to, I can't wait to show you the gift I going to be giving to you."

When Steven said that smiling, Lapis then blushed a bit and smiled as Onyx looked at his wives and said. "I can't wait to show you both what I got for you two."

After he said that, Yellow Pearl and Pearl then began to blush a bit wondering what Onyx must of gotten him as they continued their way towards the room which took a few minutes until they've made it to the second floor and made their way to the room they're currently in for the rest of today and tomorrow as once they made it they then began to open the door and headed inside their room as once inside Steven then said smiling.

"As soon as we're back in our clothes will try to see what we can do to pass the rest of the time."

Once Steven said that, the others then began agreeing as they started to each go into their rooms to form or change back into their clothing's as it took only a few minutes for them to do that before leaving their rooms as once they were out of their rooms Blue Pearl then said before asking. "Okay, now that were all dressed Steven what should we do now together to enjoy our time here in the Hotel?" When Blue asked happily Steven thought for a moment and then said.

"Hmm...We could watch a bit of TV like a move and then hang out, like playing a few board games I brought, the games that they have on the game console that's connected to the TV and have a few conversations." When Steven said that happily, the others then began to tell or nod as that's what their deciding to do as after doing that as Pearl then said.

"That sounds good Steven, me, Onyx and Yellow Pearl will try to see what's on right now." After saying that smiling, Steven then nodded as Pearl, Onyx and Yellow Pearl went to see if there was something like a movie good and on, as while they did that Steven and the others either began to hang out together having a conversation or begin making something like popcorn to watch the movie.

Later

After a while of watching the movie and then playing a few games and hanging out together the Gems then began to get ready for bed for the night together as they were done for the day as they have walked into their bedrooms to get ready for bed, as while they did Steven stopped at the doorway of his, Lapis, Blue Pearl, Violet Pearl's room and then said to them and the others in their separate rooms with a grin. "Night everyone, see all of you tomorrow."

Once he said that they all then said to Steven happily. "Night Steven." After that Steven then walked into his bedroom and then got into his and Lapis's bed as once he was inside both him and Lapis looked at each other and then smiled before kissing each other goodnight as Steven then said as he and Lapis laid in their bed falling asleep.

"Goodnight Lapis." After saying that Lapis then said. "Goodnight Steven."

After that they then fell asleep along with the others for the night as they were tired after doing all that stuff for the day.

Hours later

After a long time of sleeping Steven Lapis and the others were now all awake after a long night of sleep as they began to pack all of the things they've brought or bought/got and began zipping up the luggage's before leaving their bedrooms as once they got out of their bedrooms they then each began to look at one another as Pearl then asked everyone curiously, just to be sure they're all there and done getting the things they got packed.

"Is everyone here and ready to go back home?"

Soon as Pearl asked that everyone looked at one another to make sure they're all there before Jewel said smiling. "Yep mom everyone's here, we're ready to go back home to the Beach House."

After Jewel said that smiling Pearl gave a grin and then said. "Good, let's head home everyone, we just have to give back the key, head back to the Warp Pad and then go back home."

Once Pearl said that smiling, everyone then began to follow her back to the front part of the Hotel to give the Employee back the key as it took them about 2 minutes to make it to the front as they gave the key back as when they did that employee then said. "Thank you and we hope you all had a good time here at Splash Lagoon, will see you if you want to come back again."

After saying that the Gems opened the double doors and began leaving as they began heading towards the forest where the Warp Pad is at, as after a few minutes of walking they then spotted what appeared to be the Warp Pad as it was exactly where it was at as once they saw it they all then began standing on top of it with their luggage's and pets Marble and Pumpkin as once in Pearl then said.

"Here we go everyone, time to go back home."

After saying that they all then got covered in the light and began going back to the Beach House as their vacation time was done.

Later

Back at the Beach House as everything was left the way it was from yesterday in the morning a light came from the Warp Pad as it was fading away revealing the Gems who were back home from their vacation as once they were back Steven smiled and then said happily. "We're home!"

Once he said that he along with the others then began to get off the Warp Pad as they were getting ready to get relaxed back at the Beach House as Pearl, Yellow Pearl and Onyx went to their room in the Temple to go and see if there is anything going on for the moment at the Gem Locations or not.


End file.
